


Yet Another Superfamily Spideypool FIC

by jjournal



Category: spideypool - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjournal/pseuds/jjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Peter tries to runaway from home and Wade is the one who thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Superfamily Spideypool FIC

 

He was upset.

 

It wasn’t like he purposely went out as spiderman to endanger himself. He was being a superhero - he was helping people. The danger is just something that comes secondary to super hero-dom.

 

If anyone should understand, it should have been his parents. They were superheros themselves! They also endangered themselves more times that he could count and they still went out there. Come Peter with his own superpower and the hypocrisy flares both his Dads’ nostrils as they ban him from ever “going out”.

 

Done. Closed. Slap on the official “We’re your parents, we know better” stamp and he’s set.

 

For life.

 

And can he just say bullshit? Because seriously, no, he calls bullshit on the whole ordeal, packs his bags and swings to Wade’s.

 

Wade isn’t waiting for him.

 

Of course he wouldn’t be. He has work to do, maybe killing people. Not maybe, probably killing people. So Peter sits in front of the apartment door and considers breaking and entering except he doesn’t know how to pick a lock and he doesn’t want to break the front door. For obvious reasons. He knows Wade wouldn’t have any qualms about that if the situation were reversed, but he’s not Wade and the neighbors might even call the police.

 

Getting bailed out by his Dads before making it out of there for five minutes? Embarrassing. He thinks maybe Pops would even laugh at that. And that’s saying something.

 

So he sits with his backpack pathetically slung across the hall floor and waits for someone to pass by and trip over it.

 

He’s not exactly aiming for maturity right now.

 

It’s only three hours later that Wade is back whistling down the hall and Peter can almost smell the stench of iron fresh blood.

 

When he appears though, he’s dressed in civvies and hauling a large bag over his shoulder - it doesn’t look to be very heavy though. Peter figures it’s part of his “appear normal” act not to come back home in his costume and weaponry slung all around him. A little bit of blood seems to have splattered across his cheek though. If he pretended to be an art student and stored his weapons in a portfolio, he’d be set. But he insists of pretending to be in some forensics dept because he actually thinks it’s cool. He should really stop watching Dexter.

 

Wade stops whistling when he catches sight of Peter and raises an eyebrow. “Are you lost?”

 

Peter’s bottom lip wobbles when he realizes that he must be. He thought he finally found his way through spiderman and then the stable structure that was always his home becomes a dark looming tower that’s swiping his dreams away one long shadow at a time.

 

And his solution is to go find Wade. The sociopath mercenary who can’t even keep his mouth shut for too long and look at that, “Are you going to cry? What are you doing sitting in front of my door anyway? It’s not even locked.”

 

Peter gets up to check the handle and the door swings backwards, “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” Wade bends down to pick up Peter’s bag and nods at him to follow him inside the apartment. He can hear him muttering to himself but doesn’t bother trying to make out what he’s saying, he doesn’t really care what Wade has to say to his boxes.

 

He actually just wants to go home. But he’s still unbelievably angry at everything.

 

Wade throws both their bags on the floor and flops himself on the couch. “Pass me the remote?” He asks, his arm stretched out towards Peter who was standing in the center of the living room.

 

Peter picks up the remote and is suddenly overcome with another wave of anger. He flings it across the room and it hits the nearest wall with a crash and then there are batteries rolling on the rug. He doesn’t care.

 

Wade cares though and he sits up immediately to mourn the loss of his remote, “What the fuck, Peter?!”

 

“I’m not going to apologize.” He kind of regrets throwing the remote though, it’s not his to break.

 

“Who cares about a fucking apology?!” Wade a answers instead, “That’s not gonna bring my remote back!”

 

Peter forgets about his previous statement and apologizes, “Sorry.”

 

He gets an annoyed laugh in response. “You’re a piece of work.” Wade stands up and messes up Peter’s hair.

 

“Stop it, Wade.”

 

“Fine… wanna talk about it?” Wade shrugs a shoulder, “I’m not good at talking about it much but I can talk quite a bit and I can listen if you want me to, but I’ll interject with inappropriate comments whenever I find necessary and by that I mean, whenever the impulse takes me. I’ll try though… to help?”

 

“Okay.” He takes a seat on the now vacant couch and is followed by Wade.

 

“Let’s start with what you’re doing in my apartment at 3 am.” He shrugs, “Not that I don’t like you being here because I do and you being here increases the chance of sexy times 100%.”

 

Peter chooses to ignore that because 100% means that he’s been putting out way too much and Wade probably thinks he’s easy. He usually isn’t easy – but it’s hard to persuade Wade otherwise when he’s mostly the one who instigates it all the time.

 

The point though, “I’m running away from home.” And he tries his best not to cringe at how childish that sounds. It’s okay, because Wade cringes for him. So he adds, “They found out I’m spiderman.”

 

Wade’s eyes widen at that. “You told them?”

 

“No!” A pause and then, “Yes.”

 

“You idiot.” Wade smacks the back of his head lightly. “They were completely oblivious and you had to go and tell them.” 

 

“I was tired of hiding it! I thought that maybe if I eased into the topic and you know told them the truth they’d consider maybe letting me continue…”

 

“Putting your life at risk? Yeah, I’m sure they’d be all for that.” Wade smirks because the bastard couldn’t even pretend to be concerned for just a few more minutes.

 

“Needless to say, they got really mad. And they yelled, a lot. So I grabbed a bag and… came here.” Wade frowns at this but Peter continues talking, “ I always thought the whole ‘my parents are going to kill me’ expression was a hyperbole but you should have seen their faces!” He remembers Pops tomato red face Dad’s spittle hitting the side of his cheek.

 

“They’re going to kill me.” Wade is already shaking his head and trying to pull Peter off the couch, “We need to get you home. And you can fix this whole family tiff there.”

 

“Wade!” Peter pulls back just as hard, “I’m not going back!”

 

And then it’s quiet in the apartment for once and Wade has let go of his arm. Peter realizes a second later that it’s eerily quiet because Wade has stopped talking, he isn’t even muttering to his boxes. He’s… thinking.

 

He figures he might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts and crosses his legs and leans his head back on the sofa.

 

“You can stay.”

 

Peter’s head shoots back up.

 

“Only if you let me crush your cellphone. I don’t want your Dads barging in here in the morning when they find out you’re gone.”

 

And it’s quite a lot of relief that floods through Peter at that because he really didn’t want to spend the night on the pavement outside, so he hands his cell phone over willingly.

 

Wade tries to break it the same way Peter broke his remote but it ends up breaking into the wall.

 

“Fucking Dammit.”

 

“Stark technology.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

They spend the night cuddled together on the couch and when the front door bursts open in the morning to reveal Iron Man and Captain America, Wade turns to the crushed cell phone on the floor and considers investing in Stark technologies because, seriously.


End file.
